1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with exercise apparatus which simulates stair climbing. The exercise apparatus is adjustable to simulate various levels of difficulty and to accommodate individuals of all heights.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Walking, jogging, hiking and swimming are very popular forms of exercise usually and sometime always performed outside. Unfortunately as individuals become more occupied by their careers, families and other activities, they tend to spend less time exercising thereby lowering their general health and ability to resist various diseases and other ailments. Sometimes individual do not exercise because they do not want to be seen by others while exercising or they do not want to spend relatively large amounts for their own personal exercise facilities and equipment. Therefore there is a need for relatively inexpensive equipment that can be used in the privacy of the user's residence.
It is generally recognized that for exercise apparatus to be most beneficially to the human body and less likely to cause injury to the user, the exercise apparatus should exert a smooth, fluid-like force and motion on the user's body. Smooth, fluid-like force and motion is most difficult to achieve at the end of a cycle, i.e. at the change of direction of motion of the user's limbs as the exercise apparatus is being used.
Therefore with regard to equipment which simulates stair climbing, there is a need for exercise apparatus which provides a smooth, fluid-like force and motion.